Gravity Falls: el cosmos que cierne a Gravity Falls y el ardiente amor
by toraifosu no ivurin
Summary: Que pasaria si el amor de tu vida llega de una manera inespearda pero es tan cercano y a la vez tan inalcanzable que pasa si el amor de tu vida no te correspondiera o te intentara proteger de la manera más chistosa. NO PINECEST NI DIPENDY.
1. Chapter 1: La llegada

Gravity Falls: el cosmos que cierne a Gravity Falls y el ardiente cosmos del amor Holis! mucho tiempo de no escribir es que no me queria quedar en primero basico y también porque solo en el bus escribia en notas de mi teléfono y si me miran escribiendo en la compu me matan no solo me hiban a matar los ultimos días pero no importa. Gravity Falls es de Alex Hirsch y de Disney y si fuera mio Mermando se hubiera convertido en humano y saldria con Mabel.

capitulo 1: la llegada

Ivurin hiba bajando del bus y se dirijia a la cabaña del misterio y al entrar vio a una chica de su edad (de 12 aprox.) jugando con un... ¿cerdo? Segun ella eso era normal y vio a un chico de esa misma edad y para ella se vio atractivo pero eso no viene al caso y entro a la cabaña del misterio con todo y maleta y lo primero que hizo fue entrar y grito de felicidad al ver a Wendy y afuera se oyo un grito. Que asusto a Dipper y a Mabel entraron corriendo y encontraron a Wendy siendo abrazada por otra chica y Dipper hablo: Wendy eh...¿quien es?E Ivurin se dio la vuelta y dijo: lo siento mi nombre es Ivurin y vengo a pasar las vacaciones hablo pero tu de don...Tu eres la chica que siempre anda buscando pelea. Ivurin dijo:corrección yo solo defiendo a los débiles de mi prima. Mabel intervino osea que tu fuiste quien me protegio por el sueter de unicornio. Ivurin asintio con la cabeza y llego el Tio Stan y dijo:bueno Ivurin ya conoces donde dormiras. Ella sonrio y subio las escaleras con un paso lento ya que sus maletas pesaban demasiado,Dipper se le adelanto a Mabel y le dijo;oye quires que te ayude y ella respondio claro tu la agarras de alli y yo de aqui te parece? Y dipper se limito a mover la cabeza el pensaba:Esta chica me atrae creo que intentare como Mabel tener un romance de verano pero lo hare sin menos obviedad. Y llegaron al desvan en donde Dipper y Mabel dormian y ella jalo una trampilla y subio y alli encontro la habitacón de Ivurin tenia una ventana por techo y dejaba ver las constelaciones, tenia un escritorio algo desordenado y en el otro lado habia una pared llena de carteles la mayoria adivinen de que eran de anime pero unos que Dipper conocia un punto a su favor le gustaba el anime lolli (de chavitas como prettycure) shonen ( el mas importante SAINT SEIYA) y gore/ecchi (seikon no qwaser) de esos generos habia uno de prettycure,3 de saint seiya y otro de seikon no qwser. El todos esos los vio completos pero ella habia empezado a desempacar y colgo otros de saint seiya y de inuyasha(lo habia empezado a ver)Dipper empezo a recorrer su cuarto y al llegar al escritorio encontro unos mapas estelares y en una esquina muy oscura un telescopio Ivurin desempaco muy rápido y vio a Dipper viendo sus mapas astronomicos y fue los guardo puso su maleta a la par del ropero y se disponia a salir cuando Dipper le agarro la muñeca y le dijo oye te pareces mucho a solo se asusto porque ni los conocia y se puso muy nerviosa por la cercania de su cara con la de ella y BOOM Dipper no se controlo y la beso ella muy contrariada no correspondio y pues por muy atractivo que fuera solo rompio el beso y le dio un golpe en el estomago y lo saco de su habitacion ella se sento en su cama dijo:esto no es posible como es que me dio mi primer beso y ni siquiera lo solo se puso blanco y ella le dijo: ehhh... Dipper te perdono pero ...

CONTINUARA...  
># <p>


	2. Chapter 2: SECRETO

Capitulo 2: SECRETO

Holis! otro cap estoy subiendo maraton porque hace años no subo ni un capítulo.  
>Disclaimer aplicado ...<p>

Ivurin fue se acerco a la trampilla y le dijo a Dipper oye me escuchas...Dipper se asusto de oirla luego de lo ocurrido y solo se acerco más a la trampilla y le dijo te acuerdas que te dije que te perdonaba ¿cierto? El dijo Si pero que hay con eso?Ella le dijo que si te perdono pero si vas a volver a hacer que sea en otro momento en donde nos conozcamos más pero en su momento justo y también que mantendremos esto en le dijo:esta bien pero ahora me dejas entrar que esmuy raro hablarte abrio la trampilla y dejo a Dipper pasar y se sentaron en el piso a hablar hasta que Dipper dijo:No puedo evitar ser observado por alguien pero lo siento como si me vieran desde dijo ven subamos al techo a subieron y se encontraron con Gideon dijo:Vaya,vaya la portadora de la luz ha dijo:Sabia que eras tu, eres del clan de coreografa,veo que te ha enviado a sabiendas de que eres su principal rival en obtener mi poder,pero no vie...¡DIPPER PONTE A SALVO!Y el corrio abajo del techo para llegar al jardín y salto y se quedo viendo alli estupefacto como de la nada Ivurin tenia una armadura que representaba la constelación de trifuerza tenia unas esbeltas alas de aspecto pulcro y al igual que la demas armadura era entre celeste metálico y plateado,traia una mascara color plateada con detalles azules, y vestida con un vestido al estilo griego que le llegaba un poco abajo de las rodillas color blanco, y dijo:Veo que fuiste muy valiente,Gideon de Bennu,pero eso no te servira, y empezo una pelea a base de puñ no se lo creia y busco en el libro 3 y estaba lo que era la guardiana de la luz con lujo de le dio una patada que planto a Gideon en el piso y el se levanto y dijo:Aleteo de Bennu y le dio a Ivurin directamente y ella estaba muy cerca del piso y la cola que le sostenia el pelo estallo y callo de barbilla y se le callo la mascara y salio despedida hacia Dipper,el corrio y se puso entre Ivurin y Gideon y dijo:No me quedare parado mientras la lastimas,no me importa Gideon mientras confie en alguien los lazos seran fuertes y yo peleare para conservarlos,y una gran luz celeste cayo sobre el, mientras el abrio los ojos y aparecio una armadura y una voz dijo...

CONTINUARA...

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía mi telefono no tiene auto corrector y era para ahorrar espacio.  
># <p>


	3. Chapter 3: Revelación

Capitulo 3:Revelación

Ultima parte del maraton de Gravity Falls son otros 2 capis de mi segundo fic lo siento de un solo por las faltasbde ortografía que tuve y de un solo pasemos al Fic DISCLAIMER APLICADO ... ...

Una gran luz celeste cayo sobre el, mientras el abrio los ojos y aparecio una armadura y una voz dijo;Dipper te entregare la armadura de Pegaso utilizala bien.Y luego la luz desaparecio y Dipper tenia una armadura parecida a la de Ivurin pero el tenia ropa roja y a diferencia de ella el no usaba máscara,ella se la acerco y le dijo:Estas dispuesto a ayudarme Dipper?El le respondio:Si. Y los dos empezaron a atacar a Gideon sin piedad al igual que el Gideon grito:¡aleteo de bennu!Ivurin lo esquivo con mayor facilidad que a Dipper porque Ivurin poseia alas y Dipper no pero igual tenia muchas habilidades;Ivurin saco un arco dorado y una flecha de luz se formo cuando ella lo tenso y grito:¡Dipper ayudame!El le sostuvo el arco en el aire y ella proporcino el cosmos de fuego y Dipper solto la flecha que hirio y libero a Gideon de la estrella de Bennu, a los 2 les abandono la armadura e Ivurin se quedo parada y se cayo pero antes de caer de rodillas Dipper la sostuvo de los hombros y le dijo:Estas bien?Ella le dijo:Si pero cada vez que hago esto me debilito.Y el le pregunto;Oye pero ¿que es el cosmo?Ella le respondio:El cosmos es la fuerza vital de cada una de las personas pero las perosonas "normales" solo lo despiertan en pocos casos en cambio nosotros los caballeros dependemos de el y no todos los cosmos son iguales todos tienen distinto elemento entre:Aire,fuego,agua,tierra,oscuridad y depende de tu signo zodiacal, son 2 por cada elemento pero en mi caso es diferente porque soy cancer y naci en una trancisión de día y todos los elementos quedaron concentrados en mi y bueno deberias saber que nuestro patriarca es nuestro tio Stan, y somos regidos por 2 diosas, una es Athena,y la otra es la princesa del crepusculo o portadora de la pregunto;Pero entonces tu...Ivurin conpleta su oración y le dice:Si Dipper yo soy la princesa del crepusculo,y estoy aqui más por la seria sospecha que Mabel es Athena,¿este año cumplen 13 los 2 cierto en vacaciones?Dipper asintio,e Ivurin dijo:Bueno ahora hasta ese cumpleaños sabremos si en realidad es Athena porque usualmente a los 13 años despiertan totalmente...Y bueno entremos a casa o sino se preocuparan por le responde:Esta bien. Ellos entraron en la casa y encontraron a Mabel,Soos y Wendy jugando monopoly,a Ivurin y a Dipper se le iluminaron los ojos y Dipper dijo:¿Podemos jugar?Wendy dijo:claro pero tendran que jugar en y Dipper tomaron la ficha al mismo tiempo tocandose las manos por accidente Ivurin se sonroja y solo toma la ficha para ponerla en el comienzo,Dipper igual de sonrojado lanza el dado.  
>CONTINUARA# <p>


	4. Chapter 4:Dipper te presento a

CAPITULO 4 Dipper te presento a...

Dipper e Ivurin jugaban el todo por el todo cuando se trataba de monopoly, Wendy sonreia al ver que sus mentes trabajaban juntas como si un espejo lo reflejara.Y cuando sintio ellos ya tenian casi todas la propiedades como Dios manda, ya tenian como 4 casas un hotel por cada cuadrito e hipotecaban a todos los que no podian llego el Tio Stan diciendo;Oigan no les pago para que jueguen alli e Ivurin se levantaron e Ivurin le dijo:Tio Stan que bueno que llegaste igual ellos ya no tenian nada que le dijo: Eso no es cierto!Y todos estallaron en salio de la caba a del misterio con el pretexto que querer caminar,Dipper la siguio siempre pensando en lo peor y de la nada sale,Seiya el caballero de se pone celoso al ver a Ivurin(a su Ivurin)abrazando a ese bueno para nada pensaba el pero escucho el saludo de Ivurin diciendo:Que bueno que llegaste hermano...Eso resono en su cabeza,Ivurin se dio cuenta que Dipper los observaba y dijo: Dipper quiero presentarte a alguien el es mi mellizo Seiya de le dirigio una sonrisa c lida a Dipper y le dijo:Aaahhh a si que tu eres Dipper de pegaso tu heredaste mi antigua armadura y tu eres del que Ivurin habla tanto ya nos conto todo sobre al darse cuenta se sonrojo al grado extremo y su cabello se volvio de un rojo intenso,Seiya no logro reprimir la risodota y se carcajeo m s al ver su cara y su cabello con los mil colores de la verg enza que tenia,Dipper solo le dijo a Seiya;Oe... que le pasa a Ivurin?.Seiya le respondio con aire de sabihondo:Ella es una bruja(en el sentido literal de la palabra,solo que ella no es fea)y es una metamorfaga,osease que puede cambiar de color de cabello y de forma del cuerpo cuando ella dijo abriendo el diario e iluminandolo con la luz negra:Entonces tu eres pariente de Silver de le dijo;Oe oe no te vayas tan lejos ni siquiera es de familia soy la primera en la familia en obtener ese don y tambien hay alguien que nos observa, sal de donde quiera que chica de cabello azul oscuro al estilo cure beauty salio,Ivurin dijo:Vaya a si que coregrafa no perdio tiempo en enviar a una subordinada de rango e Ivurin se pusieron las armaduras y la chica dijo;Pero que descortes ni tuviste la decencia de presentarte entoces te dire quien soy,Soy la que rige la creaci n y la destrucci n de todo soy Reika de la corona boreal negra...  
>CONTINUARA holi ya sin publicar esta semana lo hare porque tengo la casa para mi y prometo hacerlos mas largos porque me cambiaran de telefono, Ivurin se va! "salta por la ventana y corre"# <p>


End file.
